


Shallow Breaths

by CryptidBane (Impetus)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Implied Death, M/M, Mourning, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/CryptidBane
Summary: Short fics that detail the best and worst moments as seen from the outside.





	1. Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> These are intended to be vague—intimate because of what you take from them, dependent on your interpretation.

I see him every day. A man, with dark hair and stern features. It’s always odd to see anyone lurking in the graveyard. He’s young—not much older than myself, but he has a presence that I can feel all the way from the sidewalk. 

Before him, I always found the graveyard a bit creepy. It’s patchy, not well taken care of, and the church that once blessed its grounds is abandoned.

He doesn’t seem to mind.

I tried to greet him once. He nodded, not even bothering to smile, and turned back to his business. Flowers, white like always.


	2. Never and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never.

It ends the same way it began.

Heavy with the weight of the strongest kind of love. 

There are candles and royal blue tablecloths. The restaurant is dim, atmospheric, and the line of each smile lights up the room.

Rings, winking in the sunlight that streams between golden leaves. Stuttering through vows that cling to dewy flower petals. 

Waiting rooms in every adoption center in the country and even farther than that. All of them could use more funding, the staff is either cold or heartbroken or both. 

Years of happiness

“Darling? Darling, I’ve made breakfast.” 

Was it enough?

Never. 


End file.
